


Work in progress--

by Ried_chan



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ried_chan/pseuds/Ried_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is simply a work in progress, it won't be anywhere near perfect and yeah, it might be a bit messy at first<br/>Just something I will be writing on for fun and that could also end up being never</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work in progress--

**Author's Note:**

> **I must warn you before you start reading**  
>  When I update a new chapter I may change some parts of the story to fit the update, add something, grammar, sentences or simply change something that was there from the beginning. Since this is a work in progress, that will be updated before I look through it thoughtfully, it surely won't be anywhere near perfect.  
>   
> I'm still new to this site so excuse me if something ends up wrong, please do tell me so that I can fix it as soon as possible

_His whole head screamed, he could feel his heartbeat pulse his blood making it feel like his head would split any second now but it didn't. He tried to move a bit and that was when he noticed that he was hanging up side down. He opened his eyes to get a better look at what kind of situation he had somehow found himself in but something was covering his eyes._  
  
 _Reaching for the blind fold was not possible as he found his hands had been tied back. He tried to move but he only ended up swinging in the air. For some reason he was soaking wet, some kind of liquid slightly thicker than water, somewhere in between water and olive oil, maybe, was covering most parts of his body. ___  
  
Oh, God don't let it be gasoline _he thought ___Death by fire is so not the way I imagined to go, and so not the way I want to go.  
  
 _He could feel his consciousness threatening to slip away, his body was weak, not that he had ever been strong but now he barely had the strength to move at all._   
  
_There was a crashing noise not too far away from where he was hanging, sounding like someone threw something through a glass window which probably was the case as he could also hear something landing inside and bouncing past him._


End file.
